Apesar de Tudo
by Sinkly Fyadi
Summary: Após ter sido muito magooada por James em Hogwarts Lilian se reencontra com ele na academia de aurores,onde o pssado vem a tona mais forte do que nunca.
1. Reencontrando o passado

**Cap 01- Reencontrando o passado.**

E ali estava ela, Lílian Evans, com medo de entrar num lugar que ela nunca tinha estado antes. A academia de aurores, e ela sabiam muito bem o porque, Potter.

Eu tinha resistido bravamente a James Potter, em Hogwars (por onde eu estudei sete anos), até que em meu ultimo ano eu aceitei sair com o garoto, o problema não é que ele tinha me descartado depois de uma semana como fez com todas as outras, o problema era é que eu comecei a namorar com ele e me apaixonei por ele, e este me magoou profundamente.

_Everything´s so blurry  
and everyone´s so fake  
and everybody´s empty  
and everything is so messed up  
_

Ele tinha feito exatamente o que eu mais temia, me traiu, e ainda por cima, veio com a desculpa que não tinha sido culpa dele "Lily eu não fiz nada eu juro" o que será que ele pensa? Que eu sou idiota? Afinal ele o garoto mais galinha do colégio inteiro (perdendo apenas para Sirius Black) de repente estava beijando uma qualquer.Alias,uma qualquer não, simplesmente a garota que mais apaixonada por ele que eu já havia conhecido. Camilla Smith, pior é que eu já até imaginava o que ele havia falado para a pobre garota "Você é especial pra mim vamos lá".

Depois desse acontecimento eu nunca mais quis olhar na cara dele (e com razão), ele bem que tentou se explicar (mentir em outras palavras), mas eu não ouvi (lógico), mas a verdade é que eu ainda sou apaixonada por ele, e o simples fato de eu saber que ele também esta aqui me aflige.Porque ter que viver sem ele, estando longe dele eu agüento, mas ter que conviver com ele, ai a situação é diferente.

_pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

Em primeiro lugar porque eu não sou do que se pode chamar de "uma garota calma" muito pelo contrario, muitas vezes eu já ouvi que sou a garota mais estressada que conhecem, e quando eu estou perto de Potter a minha paciência diminui mais ainda se possível.

E a verdade é que depois de James eu não consegui mais me apaixonar por ninguém, e o simples fato dele ainda estar vivo dentro do meu coração me irrita. Afinal eu não signifiquei nada pra ele, então por que eu tenho que considerá-lo o amor da minha vida? A vida definitivamente não é justa.

_You could be my someone  
you could be my sea  
you know that i´ll protect you  
from all of the obscene_

Oh não as pessoas estão olhando estranho pra mim, também eu não posso culpá-los, ficar cinco minutos olhando para uma porta (tampando a passagem) sem fazer exatamente nada não é uma reação de uma pessoa normal, mas poxa elas deviam me entender!Afinal eu estou indo ao encontro do meu ex-namorado que me traiu, e que eu ainda morro de amores por ele, hoje em dia não existem mais pessoas compreensíveis.

"Bom vamos lá abra a porta Lily você consegue"

Ótimo agora as pessoas estão com mais medo ainda de mim, alem de ficar parada na frente da porta eu estou falando sozinha!Ah não ele tinha que ser a primeira pessoa que eu encontro?Oh obrigada meu Deus por mais sofrimento era tudo o que eu queria, além de estar ali, simplesmente lindo, esta conversando animadamente com ninguém mais ninguém menos que aquela vadia!

_I wonder what you´re doing  
imagine where you are  
there´s oceans in between us  
but that´s not very far_

Ta eu reconheço eu nunca a vi na vida, mas o jeito que ela esta chacoalhando os cabelos, como se estivesse em uma propaganda de xampu já mostra que ela esta claramente flertando com ele.

Mas quem se importa? Eu definitivamente não! Que ele case com a garota que faz propagandas, tenha filhos com ela eu não ligo.Quer saber desssa vez eu esqueço Potter!

Mas ele realmente não esta interessado nela não é?

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face_

"Ora veja quem encontramos aqui, Lílian querida!" - disse James com seu melhor sorriso.

"Evans pra você Potter, e não se refira a mim como querida".

Sim ali estava ela mais linda do que nunca e o que ele podia fazer? Nada tudo porque ela ainda acreditava que ele a havia traído, mas ele ia reconquistá-la nem que fosse a ultima coisa a fazer antes de morrer.

Por Merlin como ele sentia falta dela, ele daria tudo pra sentir seus lábios mais uma vez.

_Everyone is changing  
there´s noone left that´s real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

"Que isso _Lily _por que toda essa raiva? Vamos lá não sentiu a minha falta?"

Ah como eu havia sentido falta dele, ninguém nunca saberá o quanto.

"Nunca Potter! E me deixe em paz".

"Porque eu estou te perturbando? Já sei esta com medo de que não possamos nos ver sempre não é? Não se preocupe eu já pesquisei estaremos quase o tempo todo juntos!"

È lógico que nós estaríamos juntos, o que mais faltava pra tornar minha vida mais miserável não é?

_You could be my someone  
you could be my sea  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the unclean  
I wonder what you´re doing  
I wonder where you are  
There´s oceans in between us  
but that´s not very far_

"A propósito Lily esta aqui é Luize Arsoa, ela estudava em Hogwarts se lembra?".

"Claro que eu me lembro de Luize".

Mentira, mas o que ia fazer?Falar que nunca a tinha visto mais gorda?

"E você é Lílian Evans não é? Nossa como eu tinha inveja de você naquela época".

O que ela esta fazendo? Acha que só porque ela esta sendo gentil eu vou gostar dela?

_Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
told you when to runaway  
nobody told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you when to runaway_

"Bom garotas vou deixar vocês conversando enquanto vou me encontrar com Sirius!".

È verdade Sirius também estava lá, a não seu pesadelo estava prestes a começar.

Fiquei um tempo conversando com Luize ela era muito animada, depois de alguns minutos eu já a considerava uma grande amiga, ela sabia como cativar alguém. E isso porque a uma meia hora atrás eu a considerava como "a vadia que esta dando em cima do garoto que eu não ligo mais".

_This pain you gave to me_

You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me

Olá! Bom gente esse é o meu primeiro fic, por favor, sejam caridosos!Eu só espero que alguém tenha chegado até o final! Não esqueçam de deixar um reviw falando do que acharam é muito importante pra mim!De elogios, a criticas construtivas nada de xingamentos por favor.

Bjs Sinckly

Ps: a musica q eu pus no fic é Blurry do Puddle of Mudd


	2. Resoluções

**Cap 02-Resoluções. **

A academia de aurores definitivamente não parecia com Hogwarts, às aulas eram na maioria praticas e havia apenas uma matéria teórica (de estratégia), mas eu já estava gostando muito daquele lugar, as pessoas eram muito simpáticas, e apesar das poucas mulheres, todas eram muito bonitas, principalmente uma certa ruiva.

Apesar do tempo que eu não via Lily ela continuava _perfeita_.E o que eu sinto por ela logicamente que não mudou. Afinal eu já falei que não foi minha culpa de não estarmos mais juntos.Eu fui _agarrado_ acredite!

"E ai Almofadinhas já encontrou mulheres para se divertir?".

_When the day is long ... and the night  
the night is yours alone  
when you think you've had enough... of this life, well hang on._

"Eu estou à procura de mais coisas do que simples diversão meu caro Pontas".

"Sei, te conheço muito bem!".

"E então o que, ou quem você achou para estar com esse sorriso idiota na cara? Alias nem precisa responder, Lílian não foi?".

"Quem mais seria afinal. Não adianta ela ainda é a garota mais linda que eu conheço e Sirius isso definitivamente não mudou e nem vai mudar!".

_Don't let yourself go  
cause everybody cries  
and everybody hurts... sometimes._

"Eu acho melhor você esquecer a garota, James, ela não quer você nem pintado de ouro depois do que você fez, alias depois do que fizeram com você".

"Eu não vou esquecê-la e ela vai voltar pra mim, pode escrever".

"Se você diz, só quero ver como que você vai fazer tal feito"

_Sometimes everything is wrong.  
Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)  
_

Bom lá estava eu indo almoçar no meu 1°dia na academia, mal tinha chegado e já tinha encontrado a criatura, a minha sorte de vez em quando me surpreende.

Mas o dia não tinha sido totalmente perdido, também havia conhecido muitas pessoas, a maioria muito simpática! Uma garota chamada Mary Denila, que estava comigo numa das aulas, tinha me chamado para almoçar, mas hoje eu queria ficar sozinha.

_if you feel like letting go (hold on)  
when you're sure you've had too much... of this life, well hangon._

Uma das coisas que aconteceu quando eu comecei a namorar James Potter no sétimo ano de Hogwarts foi que eu fiquei muito mais vulnerável. Antes eu não tinha o que perder, não tinha como me machucar e a maioria do tempo eu passava estudando ou lendo algum livro. Mas agora tudo havia mudado, e isso simplesmente me incomoda, já que na maioria das vezes eu estou a pensar em alguém que não merece nem um segundo de minha atenção.

Então hoje eu tomei uma decisão, não importa em que circunstâncias, não importa o que aconteça ou o que eu tenha que fazer, eu vou esquecer James de uma vez por todas. È o melhor a fazer já que ele só me trás problemas, e aposto que não deve ser tão difícil assim não é?

"Lily finalmente te encontrei, queria conversar um pouco com você, antes da hora do almoço acabar".

_cause everybody hurts... sometimes  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts._

Luize se aproximava com uma cara de preocupada

"Lil você esta bem?"

Nossa estava tão na cara assim que eu estava tendo uma crise?Não que falar sozinha, e ficar parada olhando para o nada por muito tempo seja o estado de uma pessoa normal. E nas ultimas horas era o que eu mais tinha feito.

"Estou ótima! Só estou com um pouco de sono, não dormi muito bem a noite passada".

"A sim, eu sei bem como é".

"Bom melhor voltarmos porque daqui a pouco as aulas irão recomeçar".

Eu vou esquecer Potter nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!

No final do dia eu fui à direção a minha casa, a pé mesmo, hoje eu estava com vontade de caminhar, voltara a morar com os meus pais e a minha irmã desde que o colégio acabara para meu desagrado. Não que eu não gostasse de meus pais, o que realmente me incomoda é a minha irmã que olha pra mim sempre com aquela típica cara de nojo.

Eu nunca me dei muito bem com Petúnia, mas aos meus 11 anos essa implicância entre nós duas triplicou. Eu era uma ameaça para ela, afinal ela sempre encarou vida como um conto de fadas e nessa historia eu era a **bruxa** má.

_Don't throw your hand. Oh, no.  
Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone,  
no, no, no, you're not alone_

Mas eu não ia ter que conviver com ela por muito mais tempo, eu já estava procurando uma casa mais perto do mundo mágico, e ela brevemente iria se casar.

O namorado dela, Valter Dursley, era o cara mais repugnante que já havia conhecido, se pra ela ele era um príncipe, pra mim ele tava mais para monstro. Além do mais que sempre que o infeliz me encontrava ele fazia questão de dar _aquela olhada _e eu nada podia fazer, ele era nojento. Simplesmente nojento.

Mas era exatamente que nem a minha irmã, só queria ver quando ele descobrisse o que eu era. A cara dele definitivamente seria memorável, ele é o tipo de pessoa que da sentido a expressão "trouxa"!

Quando eu cheguei em casa estava tendo mais um daqueles jantares super agradáveis com a minha família, e o porco estava lá também. E foi exatamente como eu disse, eu entrei e lá veio aquele olhar. Ele podia ser mais discreto não?! Afinal minha irmã esta do lado dele!

_If you're on your own... in this life,  
the days and nights are long  
when you sure you've had too much ... of this life, to hangon._

"Boa noite Lily querida".

"Como foi seu dia na academia de aur..."

"PAI FICA QUIETO POR FAVOR".

Era incrível como Petúnia podia ser mal educada.

"Boa noite! Foi muito bom o meu dia, mas eu estou meio cansada, então vou subir direto pro meu quarto, tudo bem eu não jantar com vocês hoje?".

"Melhor ainda aberração"

"Petúnia! E é claro querida pode ir".

"Boa noite".

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries.  
Sometimes  
And everybody hurts ... sometimes._

Chegando no meu quarto eu deixei minhas coisas na minha cama, fiz carinho na minha coruja (Meg) e fui ler o profeta diário, para ser auror eu teria que me manter informada!

Levantei e fui dar uma olhada na janela e vi algo muito estranho.

Sirius no outro quarteirão andando em direção a uma porta. Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo numa rua aonde só morava trouxas?

_And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on._

_Everybody hurts. You are not alone._

Olá!!!Bom aqui estou eu com um novo capitulo espero que vocês tenham gostado!!!Fiquei MTU feliz com os reviews que eu recebi muito obrigada a todos!!! Ah e agora qualquer pessoa já pode deixar eu consegui tirar o negocio que só quem tava logado comentava!

**Madama Rose Mia****- **_Fiquei tão feliz que vc resolveu me mandar um review!!! Eu sempre leio suas fic e o fato de vc ter lido a minha foi mtu importante pra mim!!!E Amei vc ter me convidado para o T/L muito obrigada mesmo!!!!E revisões SEMPRE são bem vindas _

**Mari-Buffy****- **_HAHU essa coisa de trai a Lily é ótima!!!Tadinha ela sempre acaba se machucando!!!Eu tbm AMO os 2 juntos!!!! E obrigada pelo review fiquei MTU feliz com ele (nossa quantas vc eu vou escrever isso) mas é serio é legal entrar e ver que alguém comentou! _

**MaH ClArInHa D****- **_Ai brigada!!!!Acho que atualizei rápido hehehe!!!!_

**Ana Carolina Zatta- **Ih tudo bem eu sempre demoro pra deixar reviews nas fics! Mas os simples fato de vc ter comentado me deixou muito feliz!!!!Não achei que comentariam!!!! Valeu mesmo!!!!

Ps: a musica é do The Corrs- Everybody Hurts


	3. Diálogos irritantes, e convites inespera...

**Cap 03—Diálogos irritantes, e convites inesperados.**

Ta o simples fato de o Sirius estar em um lugar trouxa, já era muito estranho, mas aquela hora da noite deixava tudo mais estranho ainda. Eu iria tirar aquela historia a limpo ainda. Não que eu me importasse com o que ele estivesse fazendo, mas eu sou muito curiosa se vocês me entendem, e simplesmente esquecer que ele estava longe de seu "habitat natural" não era uma opção.

Alem do mais que seria uma ótima "desculpa" para voltar a falar com ele. Não que eu precise de motivos, mas depois que eu e James terminamos eu comecei a evitar todos os marotos, sem exceções. E uma coisa que eu sempre gostei no melhor amigo de meu ex, era que ele me fazia rir, e muito!

Mas eu não vou virar a noite pensando no que o Sirius estava fazendo por aqui, afinal eu tenho que me preocupar com coisas mais importantes no momento, como dormir e planejar estratégias para me manter longe de Potter amanhã, apesar de que eu já sei que isso é quase impossível.

_Você me perdeu, não percebeu,_

_que não deu valor pra mim  
Agora é tarde demais, já não te quero mais, _

_vai ter que aprender a viver assim_

"Bom dia Almofadinhas!"

"Bom dia Pontas, parece animado hoje. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada, apenas um sonho bom se é que você me entende."

"Sim eu entendo, mas sinceramente prefiro a realidade!"

"Calma, ele logo se tornara realidade, você verá."

"Já que você diz, mas enfim hoje vamos nos encontrar com o Aluado e o Pedro, as 21:00 no Feitiço Azul você vem né?"

"Lógico! Você ainda tem alguma duvida disso?"

"Porque eu achei que hoje você fosse se encontrar com alguma garota".

"Não, pelo menos eu acho que não."

"Hum olhe quem esta vindo por ali"

_Pois quando me tinha não soube cuidar,_

_ganhava sempre no seu jogo de amar  
E agora vem correndo pedindo pra voltar,_

_não vai dar_

Lílian veio se aproximando de nós dois, como sempre estava maravilhosa. Mesmo que ela estivesse com a roupa mais simples, ela sempre aparentava estar usando alguma roupa da ultima moda. Uma das coisas que eu gosto muito nela, ela tem estilo. Alias eu amo _tudo_ nela.

"Bom dia Sirius, Bom dia Potter."

"Bom dia Lily!" -Sirius disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Ei porque eu sou _Potter_? È pedir demais pra você me chamar de James? Afinal nós dois sabemos que já temos intimidade o suficiente para isso. E bom dia pra você também Lily, apesar de que agora que vi você o meu dia melhorou e muito!"

Eu ia esperar para o Sirius ficar sozinho para ir lhe perguntar sobre ontem, mas como eu me lembrei que aqueles dois nunca se separam, eu infelizmente tive que ir falar com ambos.

"**Potter**, eu possoter tido um dia intimidade com você, um feito que por acaso me arrependo muito, mas acredite hoje em dia ela acabou."

Deus como eu sou mentirosa! È lógico que eu nunca me arrependi de ter namorado James, na verdade foi a fase mais feliz da minha vida (brega eu sei), mas é lógico que eu nunca vou assumir isso pra ele, ainda mais que eu NUNCA mais terei algo com ele.

_O jogo inverteu, você se perdeu _

_e o seu filme queimou  
Mas vai ser bom pra você, você vai aprender _

_a dar mais valor pra quem te deu_

"Se arrepende? A Lily não minta pra mim. Eu sei, você sabe, o Sirius sabe, todo mundo sabe, que você estava muito satisfeita enquanto estava comigo, pelo menos você nunca reclamou. Muito pelo contrario sempre se mostrou muito receptiva a mim ."

È lógico que nessa hora eu já estava da cor dos meus cabelos. Não sei se era de raiva por ele estar certo, ou por vergonha mesmo, acho que os dois. E depois desse comentário Sirius começou a dar uma risada que lembrava muito um latido, e então se possível eu corei mais ainda.

"Sim Lily receio que o meu amigo aqui esteja certo."

"Enfim eu não vim aqui discutir sobre minha relação com ninguém, mas Sirius será que depois eu posso falar com você um minuto?"

"Querida, eu não posso fazer isso, Pontas aqui é meu melhor amigo! Mas se você quiser só dar uns amassos acho que eu dou um jeito".

"Ei Almofadinhas fique longe da minha garota!"

"Em primeiro lugar eu não sou garota de ninguém, e sinceramente Potter muito menos a sua garota. E você - disse ela apontando para o mais alto que agora tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto - cale a boca que você sabe, muito bem que não é nada disso.

Eu me virei de costas e fui caminhando para o lado contrario que eles estavam, até que ouvi James me chamando, não me virei de volta , mas fiquei parada ouvindo.

"Então linda, hoje as 21:00 horas estarei no Feitiço Azul, te espero la!"

"Potter, o que faz você pensar que em alguma hipótese eu iria te encontrar hoje?"

"Eu não estou pensando, eu tenho certeza."

_Pois quando me tinha não soube cuidar,_

_ganhava sempre no seu jogo de amar  
E agora vem correndo pedindo pra voltar,_

_não vai dar_

"Então boa sorte hoje à noite, espero que você esteja paciente pra me esperar a noite toda".

"Sirius, depois eu falo com você."

Então Lílian se virou e foi embora, me deixando ali sozinho.

"Pontas amigo acho melhor você achar outra."

"Não, eu não quero outra e já te disse isso. Eu só preciso de outra pra passar o tempo por enquanto."

"Eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria!"

"E quando foi que eu te desapontei?"

"Ih não temos tanto tempo assim pra papear...demoraria demais."

"Sirius?"

"Fale."

"Fica quieto que você ganha mais"

Bom agora que já acabou a minha tortura eu posso ir me encontrar com a Luize.

"Evans!"

Lá estava um garoto de uma das minhas aulas, qual era o nome dele mesmo? Hum não me lembro, enfim ele é um garoto alto, loiro e muito bonito tenho que admitir.

"Sou o Max Garren se lembra?"

"Lógico que me lembro, mas pode me chamar de Lily."

"E você, por favor, me chame de Max, mas eu gostaria de lhe propor uma coisa se num for incomodo pra você."

"Duvido que seja algum incomodo."

"Você gostaria de sair comigo hoje a noite comigo ?"

"Claro!Quer dizer, eu adoraria!"

Precisava ter mais calma, eu já estou soando desesperada

"Ótimo te pego as 21:00 então?"

"Perfeito! Mas para onde vamos?"

Ah James é agora que eu te esqueço, como a minha mãe já dizia, para esquecer um velho amor só um novo amor.

"Para aquele novo bar, o Feitiço Azul."

Eu realmente não sei se fico feliz ou triste com essa descoberta... afinal ele vai estar lá...por Merlin mas que azar eu tenho! Será que eu nunca vou poder me livrar dele?

_Você abusou do meu amor e tá pedindo pra voltar,_

_e eu tô dizendo não vai dar  
Você abusou do meu amor e tá pedindo pra voltar,_

_e eu tô dizendo não vai dar..._

Oi gente!!!!!!Bom vocês não tem noção do quanto eu demorei pra escrever esse cap, e sinceramente eu num gostei muito dele...fiz de tudo pra tentar aumentar um pouco mas acho q consigui um poquinho , tento de novo no próximo!!!!!E no próximo tbm falo o que o Sirius estava fazendo!!!!bjs e valew para todos que estão lendo!!!!!!

**MaH ClArInHa D**** – **_ehehehhe que bom que você gostou do outro capitulo!!!!Bom pra saber o que o Sirius estava fazendo só no próximo ehheheheheh espero que você goste desse cap tbm!!!_

**Nath Mansur****—**_Tomara q ela esteja ficando boa mesmo!!!!Eu estpou me esforçando!!hehheh Muito obrigada pelos elogios!!E realmente ela é muito cabeça dura....agora se a Luize vai atrapalhar eu num sei ehehhehe....._

**Naty-Lupin –**_Oieee!!!Q bom q vc gosto ehhehehe adoro escrever isso..... uau frio?!Eu to auqi morrendo de calor heheheh q bomq vc ta lendo a minha fic!!!!!! Eu juro que tentei aumentar um poquinho o cap dessa vez heheheh valew pleo coment! _

**Tainá Passos de Menezes (tatimione)—**Oieee!!!AHHUAHUHu adorei seu coment!!!!!Realmente depois eu explico a historia do que ocorreu direitinho entre os 2!!!!!Espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap!!!! Bjss

Ate a próxima gente!!!!


End file.
